Broken promisses and funerals
by Pickles645
Summary: Roy reminessess about Maes and their first time. ANGST! YAOI! ONESHOT!


SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN PAST EPISODE 24 DON'T READ THIS!

Summary: Roy remembers Maes and their first time together. ANGST! ONESHOT! YAOI! HughesxRoy.

Warning: I wrote this based off of a doujinshi (sp?) I once read. I'm sorry if someone else has already written one like this. Also, this is sad, very sad. I cried while writing this. This story is best read listening to Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby or Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or much for that matter.

Story:

Roy stood all alone. Riza had left long ago, and although she had been very dedicated to staying with the man, the sun had long sense gone. The moon that floated in the sky seemed to reflect all of Roy's feelings. It hung heavily with sorrow, despair, anger, pain deeper then torture. It had grown cold as the flame alchemist stood staring at his best friend's grave. The tears that had been slowly rolling down his face were cold and irritating.

Roy knew that no one else was around, everyone had left. Even Gracia and Elicia. Poor girls. He stared back down at the tombstone. He knew he should leave, go home, try to forget. But his body wouldn't let him. He had gone numb and no longer felt anything. It was like he wasn't breathing.

"Maes, you aren't allowed to be gone." He said for the millionth time that day. The man turned his head to check behind him. Maybe his lover would walk up behind him and hold him, ask him why he was crying. He wished with all of his heart that Maes would be there breathing, alive. The whole thing wasn't right. It was all so wrong.

The flame alchemist could still remember when he met Hughes. It had been love at first sight. He'd felt stronger feelings for the man upon first glance then for any women ever. It had hit Roy like a freight train. A freight train decked out in military uniform. Hughes had been so accepting when Roy had first told him how he felt. He could still remember…….

"Maes" a young Roy Mustang shouted across a small room to the other man. They were both sitting at desks under their bunk beds in a very small room they had to share together. They had the military to thank for that. And even though the two were so close to each other in the cramped space Roy still felt the need to shout. They'd been sharing this room for some time now and his feelings for Maes had only grown and grown. It had become disturbingly unbearable.

Maes turned his head towards him. "Yes Roy?" he asked calmly, as if nothing was different or strange. The flame alchemist hesitated, reconsidering what he was doing.

"Hughes I….I…" the poor boy swallowed his small pride and large fears and yelled the last words of the sentence like a command to a subordinate. " I love you!"

The other man looked at him pleasantly shocked. But only barley…..as if he had known. Then a smile crept across his face and he stood. Maes walked over to the other boy, who seemed to be cowering in his chair. "Hmmm. OK." Was all he said as he took Roy's face in his hands and brought it to his lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Roy was shocked. Was this real? Was it this simple?

When he finally regained consciences he pushed hard into the kiss. He could feel Hughes smile slightly. It was a pleasant feeling. Maes slid his hands under Roy's shirt and began to pull it off. He broke away to allow the clothes to pass. Then sliding his hands down the other man's chest he briefly flicked his tongue over each nipple. They hardened under his touch and Roy let out a very quiet moan. His first ever for another man. To many people this meant nothing, but to him it meant succumbing to his first and only real, true love.

As Roy mussed about this Maes pulled off his shirt in that macho guy way he did so well. He grabbed Roy and pulled him up off his chair and into his arms with a grin. Roy was shocked by how good their warm muscled chests felt against each other. The flame alchemist pushed harder against him. The other man pushed their mouths back together in a very passionate kiss. While their tongues wrestled in the warmth wetness of their mouths, Hughes tugged at Roy's pants and his own. The both fussed with their hands clumsily. It was their first times with a guy. They didn't really know what to do so they kept kissing as their clothes were slowly pulled off.

By the time all clothes were removed they where both very excited and anxious. They broke apart and shared a nervous smile before crushing their naked bodies together again. Maes let out a grunt at the contact, while Roy let out a moan. Hughes began to grind into Roy, causing him to squint his eyes closed to keep from moaning louder. By now though, they both wanted it bad. Really bad.

Roy hadn't given much thought as to what would happen once they got this far. Now he thought about it, but not fast enough. Maes grabbed the boy's hips and flipped him around and pushed him into the wall. The man slid his hand around Roy's body and grabbed his erection and squeezed. Roy bucked into his hand. Hughes began stroking it up and down.

"Maes..." he said breathlessly.

"Are you ready Roy?" Maes whispered into his ear. In that one release of breath Maes made a promise, one never to be repeated outside of their relationship. A promise to stay, to follow, and to never let go until the end of it. Of everything. Roy nodded almost imperceptibly. Maes spit into his hand and rubbed it on his own member. He placed at Roy's opening and took a deep breath.

He gently pushed his tip in and waited. He didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling this might hurt the other boy. He slowly inched himself inside, until Roy was fully penetrated. Maes began to push and pull softly at first, then he began to speed up.

He kept up the motion until he was pumping into Roy, and the boy against the wall was trying with all his might not to moan. Together they reached a climax with Roy cumming first all over Hughes' hand and the wall. Maes soon after inside of Roy.

Maes fell against Roy and panted for a little while. Once he had caught his breath he pulled out slowly. The slowly started to get dressed. When they were fully clothed again Maes went up to Roy and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too."

Back to reality. That had been one of the most incredible moments in Roy's life. Thinking about it made his eyes swell with a whole other flood of tears. He missed him so God damned much!

Maes Hughes was the only person he had ever really loved. Maes had always been there for him. He had always helped him. He had always loved him. He had always just been.

Then that one night. It had been raining. Maes came to tell Roy some terrible news.

"I met a girl. Her name's Gracia. She likes me." Maes said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. So?" Roy said defensively.

"Roy, I've been thinking. We really can't….do this anymore. You can't if you want to get higher in rank. And………….I can't if I want to stay in the military. Roy I love you, but we can't do this anymore. I think it would be best if we stop and move our separate ways. I've heard about a nice girl named Riza, she sounds……good for you."

"Maes, you aren't serious are you?" Roy was slightly frightened.

"Yes Roy. I'm serious." He said in a sad whisper. "We can only do this……..one last time." He stated as he stood and walked over to Roy. He crushed their lips together and slid his tongue into his mouth, the he pulled away. "We better make this last."

That night had been their last time. They had stayed very close friends but never anything more. Roy hated it but he accepted it. He had to.

Maes had put up such a great front of loving father and loyal husband. He never loved Gracia the way he had loved Roy. Roy knew that, and maybe even Gracia knew that. But who could care now?

Roy glanced back down at the tombstone and remembered that promise Maes had made to him. That he would stay behind him, pushing him up. That he would always be there. But Maes had broken that promise. He had left and surpassed him in rank during the process. And all if it had been to help Roy. Life wasn't fair and never would be. Roy could never understand that more then in that moment.

He turned around and looked for his lover and his best friend one more time. No sign of the man. More tears streamed down his face, and he sit off at a slow walk home.

End

I hope you liked it. Please review if you'd like.


End file.
